


A two kings vacation

by HibikiPaulens



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almyra, Claumitri, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mitya is not made for heat, Vacation, dimiclaude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibikiPaulens/pseuds/HibikiPaulens
Summary: Our dear king of the holy kingdom of Faerghus recieves an invitation to visit and old friend. How could he say no after the time he wasted missing him?





	A two kings vacation

**Author's Note:**

> \- It's my first time writing in english, sorry for the mistakes I can make!

The travel was not easy for the travelers who arrived Almyra on such an expected day. These were no commoners or simple tourists, they were the young king of the Holy Kingdom and his best companions. They arrived the place unaware of what they could find, but the king insisted on trusting his dear friend.

They were invited for a special day, a proof of the two king's friendship, a day to secure the truce between Fódlan and Almyra in the eyes of the people.

The gates of the city opened for the king and his companion and they advanced to the place they were supposed to meet with the recently proclaimed king of Almyra; it was not a palace, not a huge and ostentatious palace. It looked more like a modest house, but it was indeed the address given to them. Pushed by the look of the people they walked by on the streets, amazed by the presence of the blonde king, he knocked the door without a doubt.

It was already open, something a bit suspicious for the man who was by his side.

—Your highness, this doesn't look like the place to meet a king.

The king said nothing and entered the place, waiting for him to do the same. Aware of his warning being ignored, the man followed him after sighing. Once they were inside the house someone closed the door, and then the lights came on.

—Dimitri! —The man who turned on the lights had no doubt and rushed to hug the mentioned one.

—Ah...! —Obviously Dimitri was surprised by him, who turned out to be the king he was going to meet. —Claude... It's been a year and you decide to meet me here?

Claude laughed a bit after hearing it, something Dimitri ended up doing too. Then the Almyran's vision went toward the other man, who was just staring awkwardly at the reunion.

—Dedue! I knew you'd be coming too! Welcome! —Knowing he wouldn't recieve a very passionate answer from the duscurian, Claude decided to talk to Dimitri again without letting him answer. —I thought you'd need some help when you arrived and... I was right.

— Help? What are you talking about...?

Claude didn't answer. He just stared at Dimitri, even Dedue did too. Well, not at Dimitri, they were staring at his clothes. He would die if he kept his habitual clothing since these were made for Faerghus's cold and... well, it was not very cold there. Actually, the blonde was sweating like a hot mess since hours before arriving to Almyra. After an awkard pause were no one told Dimitri what was he doing wrong, Claude looked at Dedue again.

—I know you won't like this but I'll take care of him, you should guide your companions to your rooms for these days. —He laid a hand on Dimitri's shoulder and winked at him. —You can trust me this big baby.

—Huh? —Dimitri was even more confused after those words.

—I hope nothing happens in my absence. —Dedue dedicated a bow to both king's, staring at the almyran one. —For your own good.

And he left, leaving Claude with a tense expression that lasted like two seconds before he turned to the blode big boy.

—I'm helping you with the clothes. I hope you don't mind if I undress you, my king. —He winked again, at Dimitri this time, and went to a close closet to search for the clothing he prepared for him.

Dimitri blushed and started to take off his cape. Even if the rest of his clothes were still made for the cold, he felt such a freshness for a second. Why the hell did he wait util then to take it off? —I hope you didn't lose your mind with the party. I still fear your crazy ideas.

—Party? —Claude came back with a much more apropiated clothing for the blonde, offering him some help with all the stupid layers of clothes he was wearing. —I have something better for you, traditions!

\--- ---

As if they were two more citizen, Claude took Dimitri's hand to guide him through the streets of the city. He knew it well, but his steps were slow. It has been so long since he saw Dimitri and he was trying to be just chill and careless, he wanted the other to enjoy his stay, but there was something he needed to say.

—I'm sorry I left in such a difficult moment, Dimitri. I...

—Pfft. —Dimitri, for some reason, was trying not to laught.

—What? —He stopped his steps, and so did the blonde one. —I'm trying to have a moment here, huh. Why are you laughting? —Actually he didn't sound angry, it sounded a bit comical.

—We spended such a long time together, Claude. I learned that you always have a plan or a reason. —After laughting a bit, he looked at the other one with a serene expression on his face. —I trust you, Claude. You know I always trusted you, even when you made it really hard.

—But I just... left you. —Claude turned on himself to look directly at Dimitri, who seemed so relaxed. —We really had somehting back at the Monastery, and after all that happened... 

—You thought I was dead and I lost all hope. We both had reasons to let the thing a bit apart. —Then Dimitri finally went with a more serious expression. —But the middle of a war was not the time to fix a relationship. Now would be a moment so much better, my dear. 

After talking, Dimitri stared at Claude and blinked. Claude was surprised by his words so he didn't notice what just happened after seconds of an awkward silence, when Dimitri started blushing wild.

—Did you... Did you just wink at me? Like, with one eye?

—Shut up, I tried my best. —He was ashamed. A lot.

—Oh my god. —Claude laughted, saying thanks to Sothis for breaking the tension of the moment. —I know you did, and I loved it.

—Uh... —Dimitri cleared his throat and started walking again. Even if he practiced for this moment, he felt ridiculous. But was it worth it? —Then... Do we have a second chance? Now, as kings.

—I would love it, dear.

\--- ---

When finally the labyrinths streets of the city opened to a wide zone, the place captivated Dimitri at the moment he saw it. It fas not a formal party, it looked like a traditional festivity like the ones he liked to visit as a child. Even the people who talked to Claude did it like a huge family, there was no status barrier kkeping them apart. Yes, it was more difficult with the people of Almyra to be friendly with Dimitri, but it was something easy to understand for him.

—Hey, look!

Without thinking twice Claude ran to a table with a lot of varied food and people gathered. Dimitri had no option but to follow him since they were still holding hands, but he didn't make any effort to avoid it.

—You're gonna love this! —He took one piece of food from one of the plates and offered it to the blonde king, who took it and gave it a look of confusion and curiosity. —Come on, try it!

And he did. After ignoring the misterious covering he felt the filling. No, he was not aware of the taste, but the texture was unmistakable. Cheese. He kept eating slowly, tormented by Gilbert's word about his manners, while some people aproached to talk with Claude.

—Where did you get such a friend? Our best men are being defeated, what a beast! —They said this with admiration, but not a usual one. It was the kind of admiration you have when something you hated exceeds your expectations.

—Oh, we're gonna see the fighting now, don't spoil it for the Saviour King of Faerghus! —He put a finger in front of his lips, telling the citizen there was a secret of some kind.

Dimitri was aware of some traditions from Almyra, and he was expecting some fighting. He was right. Claude guided him to the fighting area, and it felt more festive than expected. People gathered around the area cheered winners and losers like it was not important, and some of them seemed to whisper about a fighter; they stoped when Claude was near. When they were close enought Dimitri undestood why, it turned out that they weren't the only visitors invited by Claude.

—Yeet!

The feminine voice was followed by a huge, beefy man being throwed out of the area, losing the fight instantly. He was bruised, but laughted at the end. And she screamed again, followed by the citizens that were enjoying the fighting.

—HILDA, HILDA, HILDA!

Even Claude joined, but she stopped when she saw Dimitri. It tooked her a second to change her mood a bit, still unable to get used to him being so... big. Then she approached the kings.

—Dima, it's been so long! But, well, understandable. You're a bit busy being our king and all this stuff. —She crossed her arms while thinking on something more inteligent to say. —King stuff. You know.

—We know, Hilda. —Dimitri nodded, asimilating her presence. Actually it was something he expected from Claude, run such a huge event and not inviting her would've been terrible. —I'm glad to see you too, Hilda. I hope you're enjoying this.

—Sure I am! It's sad I couldn't bring Holst or Marianne, but I have to enjoy it for... —She paused and took a look at both of them, like she forgot something. —Oh, what a fool am I made? You two should be enjoying this together, not with me.

—Ah, don't worry about...

—I know! I saw Dedue and he gave me something for you two! —And, after interrumping a king like it was no big deal, Hilda started looking in her pockets.  
— Uh... Here! —And she gave a piece of paper to Claude, who was surprised it was for him.

\--- ---

"Your garden is captivating, your highness will love it. Please, don't let him eat anything."

Claude really felt like he had the two most dangerous wingmen by his side when Hilda gave him Dedue's note, but he assumed it would be helpful. Actually, it was. He noticed that Dimitri looked more calm the more they got closer to the royal garden, probably because there was less people. How did he miss such an important detail? Even if he got some time to get used to it again, Dimitri passed a lot of time lonely, hiding, avoiding people. He probably felt overwhelmed.

But they finally arrived. There was no people, anyone else than them and the plants. At first Dimitri felt curious, amazed by the exotic flora of Almyra, and then they arrived to one of the central areas of the huge garden. At first Claude was a bit confused when he heared the fountain of the place since it shouldn't be working that day, but when they fere in front of it he understood what Dedue wanted.

The fountain was on, but it was not the only thing. The flowers seemed to glow with the water, everything was perfectly clean and he knew this wasn't just the usual maintenance. When he looked at Dimitri, the vision of the blonde was amazed by the exotical flowers and the fountain's sculpture. Claude saw a chance and he took Dimitri's hands with his own.

—I'm really glad you came... And I'm even more glad the heat didn't kill you.

—It almost did. —Dimitri laughted a bit, but there was no joke. —I could not deny an invitation like the one you gave me. Such an oportunity.

—Yes, uniting Fódlan and Almyra... That's a huge chance we have here, huh?

—I was not talking about that and you know it. —Then Dimitri's eye finally looked al Claude, and it was the most gentle look he ever had at his face. —I'm glad to know you're okay here, hm...

Claude took a deep breath. It was so easy for him to thease Dimitri with such romantical things years ago but now the word's didn't want to come out. What a disgrace. He gave himself a moment before trying again.

—How difficult can it be for two kings to be... together? Can we do this?

—Don't ask yourself if we can do it, ask yourself if we can try and it will be enought for me.

Claude's eyes suddenly opened a bit, it was not the answer he expected but it was indeed the one he desired.

—We can try.

After hearing him Dimitri smiled, glad he finally got something back. The war took a lot of things away from him, he really wanted to fix this. To fix his relationship with the one he loved. The one he still loves. Then all the chill he tried to mantain disolved like it was no longer necessary and some tears started to appear on his face. These were cleaned gently by Claude's hand.

He smiled too, glad the other didn't bear a grudge against him since he left. He was glad to have him back, losing him again would kill him. Finally the hand he had on Dimitri's face pulled a little bit of him, aproaching him so Claude could seal all what happened with a kiss.

The war was over. The fear was over. They were together again.


End file.
